


To Hell and Back Again

by justdreaming88



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He had died so many times, more times than he could remember and more than he cared to remember.</i><br/>Spoilers for season 3 of Doctor Who and up to 2x03 of Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell and Back Again

He had died so many times, more times than he could remember and more than he cared to remember. He had spent a year in hell, tortured by the Master, some days he wanted to die even though he knew he would come back, wanted to be free from the pain however fleeting it would be. During that year one of the few things that kept him going was the thought of Ianto, his beautiful Welsh vowels, his suits, his soft skin and even softer lips. Then Martha came back, rescued them all, he was free and he left the Doctor, his Doctor. He came back to Torchwood, rescued them all from that Blowfish but things with Ianto weren't the same. He missed Ianto, he didn't know it was possible to miss someone who was in the same room as you but it happened with Ianto. Then that night, Friday 20th, the night before they sent Tommy back to 1918 Ianto came to his office.

"This time tomorrow he'll be back in 1918." He knew Ianto was behind him, at the office doorway.

"In his own time. Would you go back to yours, if you could?"

The question surprised him somewhat. "Why, would you miss me?" He asked, hardly daring to hope what Ianto's answer would be.

"Yep," swiftly; unhesitatingly. He heard Ianto walking towards him and the Welshman sat down on his desk.

"I left home a long time ago. Don't really know where I belong. Maybe that doesn't matter anymore." He tried not to look at Ianto, not yet ready to see the other man's expression, just inwardly happy that they were so close again.

"I... know you get lonely." Ianto's voice sounded quieter than before.

"Going home wouldn't fix that," he's sure of that, "Being here, I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see, loved people I never would have known if I'd just stayed where I was. And I wouldn't change that for the world." He looks at Ianto as he speaks this time.

There's a pause for a moment and he thinks what to say next, hoping Ianto will speak. Instead what happens next is better than what he'd dared hope for. Ianto kisses him, more passionately than ever before. For a moment he's surprised but soon his instincts kick in and he's kissing back, never wanting to let Ianto go again.


End file.
